warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lex
The Lex is a pistol with high damage and very high accuracy. The weapon does not falter in long ranges, and is capable of dispatching most light armored enemies with a well-aimed headshot. This weapon can be purchased for from the Market. It can be sold for ; it is also a for (x2). Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance. *Very accurate. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Low status chance. *Low fire rate. *High recoil. *Slow reload speed. *Small magazine size. Notes *It is well suited for medium to long range combat, and the mod can increase zoom to effectively use it as a pocket sniper. *Recommended to pair this with a close to mid-range primary weapon as its small magazine and longer reload times can be crippling at closer ranges. This weapon is also very useful while playing a support role for its long-range capability and common ammo type. Tips * enables a 120% chance for additional projectiles without ammunition consumption (up to 180% and faster fire rate with ). This, combined with will cause damage rivaling most sniper rifles. *Using to increase the firing rate of the Lex makes it a viable weapon in almost any circumstance. *Combining a max ranked and can push the Lex up to 10 rounds per magazine, and by adding , , and , all drawbacks of the weapon will be eliminated.However using all of these mods at once will severely limit your mod space for equipping elemental damage, crit chance and crit damage mods. *This weapon is useful alongside automatic rifles or shotguns, as most of those weapons have poor long-range capabilities. *This weapon can also be a high-risk-high-reward alternative to pair with a sniper rifle, since it can be used to finish off heavy enemies usually in a few hits, when you need to reload your rifle, or when you're being surrounded by lightly armored enemies. *Using (which reduces the recoil of pistols) can be very beneficial to the Lex, as the high recoil between each shot could lead to you missing your target at times. * 's passive provides a much needed reload speed. Trivia *''Lex'' is the Latin word for law. **Lex also pronounced similar to เล็ก (Lĕk), a Thai word for "small", which is ironically referred to its tiny size. **Lex shares its name with a mission node on Ceres. *The Lex has a surprisingly conventional appearance compared to most weapons in the game, drawing inspiration from real-world firearms. Its Prime variant continues this trend, complete with a slide that is pulled back during reloading. **The underbarrel attachment is a flashlight. **The Lex appears to have two barrels, but the lower "barrel" is in fact a guide rod. *The Lex and its akimbo and Prime variants share similar weapon sounds to the Hammer 1895, a revolver featured in Dark Sector. Media Lex.jpg LexColoured.png Lex3.png LexNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lex reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Warframe-lex-compare.png|A rough comparison of the LEX to two pistols it resembles; the M1911A1 and SIG Sauer P226 Warframe Lex parts.png|Identifying the parts of the Lex Please To Enjoy Warframe - 26 - LEX - Another Another Look Warframe LEX Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Lex: 0.9->1.05 *Lex headshot multiplier reduced to 1.5x in Conclave. *Increased damage from 70 to 130. *Increased Crit Chance from 15% to 20%. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 3. *Lex damage increased in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Lex series in Conclave. *Increased the headshot multiplier of the Lex series in Conclave. *Lex Conclave Skin added. *Decreased the Lex's damage in PvP. *Added custom reload animation and sounds for the Lex. *Credit price increased from to . *No longer purchasable for Platinum. *Damage increased from 60 to 80. *Fire rate increased from 60 to 65. *Reload time decreased from 2.5s to 2.35s. *Crit Chance increased from 5% to 15%. *Lex balancing (less recoil, slightly higher fire rate). *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * , the akimbo version of this weapon. * , the Prime version of this weapon. de:Lex es:Lex fr:Lex Category:Single Sidearm Category:Tenno Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Closed Beta